


This Is Who I Am

by Shonaku



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bleach - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Izuku has red hair and eyes, Izuku is like Shadow, Izuocha, One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), References to Sonic the Hedgehog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonaku/pseuds/Shonaku
Summary: Izuku was kidnapped at such an early age. He was used as an experiment by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. The doctor used to be apart of the space colony ARK but was Kidnapped by All For One and forced to work on his cruel experiments. Years Later, Gerald and Maria helped him escaped to Society.Now free, Izuku sets his goal on one thing. Being the World's Shadow.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

"Dr. Gerald, How is this specimen doing?"

Gerald quickly turns around from the tube to see his boss, kidnapper to be exact. This man who kidnapped him and his granddaughter in the Space Colony ARK.

ARK was a space colony originally designed for scientists to test advancements that could help improve humanity.

Dr. Gerald's research was to create a cure for a rare disease. Unfortunately, his granddaughter, Maria, had been diagnosed with that cure. That's what he was there for, and he was so close until All For One invaded ARK.

He killed nearly everyone there but him and Maria.

"It's going, w-well sir. In a few more hours, he will become complete," he answered, looking away to avoid the wicked man's gaze.

All For One smiled in amusement, even though it's under his mask, "Excellent, Thank You for your kind cooperation, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. Good thing we captured this kid when no one was looking 10 years ago. It's been a good 10 years since we were experimenting isn't it?"

Gerald nearly scowled but he quickly regained back his temper before it unleashed. "Your welcome sir, and yes it has been that long since we were experimenting," he said.

Nodding, All For One walked out of the laboratory, satisfied with how are things are going so smoothly for him. It won't be long now before his greatest creation is completed so he can finally kill the man he hates the most. The Symbol of Peace, All might.

But little does he know, it would all go downhill for him.

Gerald looks at the tubes in despair and grief. The tube had a person floating inside of it. Sharp red hair with black highlights, freckles on each cheek, and a muscular build covered by so many scars.

This boy originally had emerald green hair and eyes but the experiments had changed him when he was held captive here. One can say that he mentally changed into a puppet that does everything that their master demands. And changed he did, he's colder when talking to others and is completely aggressive when it comes to combat.

It could've been that way if Maria hadn't stepped in. She manages to spend time with him, teaching him things that a boy growing up should learn, she even tells stories about what the world is like outside. All this fascinates and inspires him to be out there in the world, talking with others, exploring places he hasn't seen, and more importantly, become a hero. This awoken a long-forgotten soft side to the boy, kindness.

Gerald sighed as his head looked down. "Maria, It's time. You got everything ready?" he asked one person who was also in the room, hidden in one of the dark corners of the room.

Maria walked out of the corner. She has blue clothes and long blonde hair appeared out of the shadows holding a bag full of supplies.

She looked at him and then the bag, "Yes Grandfather. I'm ready."

Gerald and Maria both looked at the tube having a small frown on their faces. The Doctor took this hard since he was the sole reason for all these series of unfortunate events that happened. "Izuku Midoriya, I'm extremely sorry that you are involved in this. You have a mother but you were taken away all because of me. I will make things better. I will not be able to see it, but I know that it will be completed." He looked back up, face now determined to right all the wrongs he had committed, even if it costs him his life.

"Grandpa! Don't say that! " Maria whispered shouted, tears trailed down Maria's face, denying the truth to what will happen if they follow through with their plan.

"Maria. I wish things could've been better for the two of us, but this world is cruel. And we can't do anything about it. The only thing we can do is hold onto hope."

Gerald faces Izuku who is slowly waking up since Gerald deactivated the tube.

He pulled out a green looking gem out of his pocket and looks at it with determination and said, "Thanks to the power of this emerald, I was able to give you a quirk that will stop this evil. A quirk that will stop this great evil that is upon us."

He put the green emerald in the bag as well since Izuku will need it to better enhance his abilities until there will be a time where he doesn't need it anymore. He pressed the button that releases Izuku from his tube which unfortunately sounded the alarms.

*EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! TEST EXPERIMENT IS RELEASED!*

Izuku started to wake up in confusion, unaware of what is happening. "huh? Maria? Dr. Gerald Robotnik? What's happening?" he asked.

"No time to explain! Maria! Go help Izuku escape! I hold them off as long as I can! Make sure he escapes from this!" Gerald yelled as he passed the bag back to Maria.

"Right! Let's go Izuku!" Maria grabbed the teen's hand and ran to the escape pod as fast as she can go.

They finally managed to reach the escape pods.

Unfortunately, All For One appeared in the Lab. He looked at the pod and back to the doctor, now feeling pure anger at the realization.

Gerald however, did not feel fear. Instead, he was smiling. It was odd to him, he here is with the man that could easily kill him and yet all he did was smile. But what was it from? The most logical answer that he can think of is satisfaction. Satisfied that he finally did the right thing for once in his whole life.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" All For One yelled as he stomps the way over to the Doctor.

Gerald stays quiet, keeping that smile on even when All For one is right in front of him.

"I thought we have a mutual understanding. How unfortunate, I guess we have to kill you and your grandaughter then. What are your last words?"

Gerald kept on his smile as he spoke his final words to the Symbol Of evil, "Evil will Perish, Peace will once again take over where people can live in happiness. That's what Maria always wanted."

All For One scoffed out of pure disgust and said. "What disgusting words from a man." He kills Gerald by shooting a dark beam out of his hand. The body dropped lifelessly. But even through death, Gerald still holds that smile.

Now Feeling annoyed, All For One walked out of the lab, deciding to use his back up plan that he prepared. After all, you may never know what'll happen so its always smart to have a back-up plan, which he has many of.

He pulls out a communicator to contact Shigaraki and said, "Shigaraki, go kill Izuku and Maria. They are no longer useful to us."

"As you wish. Master." Shigaraki said gleefully in the other line.

"Were almost here!"

They just managed to reach the escape pod room. The moment they entered the room, Maria shoved him in the pod and locked him in.

Izuku punched the door repeatedly out of pure instinct and wondered why? What is she doing this?

"WHAT THE?! MARIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT WE'RE ESCAPING TOGETHER?!" he yelled, trying to convince her but it was all

Maria didn't reply. All she did in response is typing out the coordinates and set the settings to atomic delete after the launch has been made.

Maria looked up at Izuku with a bright smile. Izuku couldn't believe it.

Maria spoke softly, "Izuku, this escape plan was all for you. It wouldn't matter if I come or not because I'm dying with an incurable illness. But you Izuku, you escaping matters. You are this world's hope for peace. So please, promise me this."

Izuku continuously hitting the pod, despite knowing that it wouldn't break but that didn't matter to him.

"MARIA! YOU DO MATTER! EVERY TIME I WAS DOWN, YOU WERE THERE TO HELP ME GET BETTER! WHEN I HAVE QUESTIONS OF THE WORLD OUTSIDE, YOU TOLD ME WHAT IT'S LIKE! I ALWAYS SEEN YOU AS A BIG SISTER! YOU ARE MY HERO! SO DON'T LEAVE ME DANG IT!" he yelled as tears broke out of his eyes. Those words hit her hard, evident by the tears fall out of her eyes.

Tears escaped in both of their eyes. Maria is proud that she made him happy after all the hardships he dealt with and is even more proud when he said that he sees her as a big sister.

"Izuku, Thank you. Thank you for letting me know that I did a good job being there for you. It means too much for me. But please, please promise me this," she looked at him with a small smile, "Promise me to return to your mother. Promise me to become a Hero that shadows over the innocent. Shadow, I like that name. It sounds like an amazing Hero name for you if you ask me. and lastly, Promise me to live happily with people who care about you."

"I... I..." he tried to continue but choked when his throat began to dry up. He doesn't care, all that is left now for him to do is say his vow.

"I PROMISE!"

Maria gave a huge grin at him, feeling relieved. Now she can be at ease when he escapes. Just at that moment, a loud yell from Shigaraki, "They're in here! IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Maira quickly finished up the last thing she needed to do and was now at the hands of the leaver.

Before she pulls it, she gave one last look at Izuku with an even bigger smile and while Izuku cries knowing he'll never see her again.

"GoodBye, Izuku Midoriya." She pulls the lever down.

"MARIA!" The sound of Izuku's yell died out. The pod is gone. He's free. Maria smiled at her final accomplishment. She coughed all of a sudden so she used her hand to cover her mouth. When she separated her hand from her mouth, all she can see is the blood covering her hands.

'I guess I reached my time limit.' she looked at the door, it was turning into dust. The door collapsed, revealing a familiar figure.

Shigaraki. And he looks happy to see her. She looked away, not wanting to see him at the slightest. She may die here, but she won't ever look at the person in the face as she slowly crumbles out of existence.

Shigaraki launched towards her with his quirk activated.

That was the end of Maria Robotnik...

Elsewhere

In the middle of a forest, Izuku began waking up from his slumber.

"MARIA!" he jolted upward before taking a look at his surroundings.

He's no longer in the underground laboratory. No Shigaraki, no All For One.

He's free.

Tears escaped from his eyes. Flashbacks of him and Maria playing with each other when they have the chance appeared as well when Maria told him what the world outside the lab was like. Every time she told him about the world, his eyes always shine bright with energy.

"Maria..." he spoke softly, slowly stands up while wiping the tears off his face.

"I will complete my promise to you. But not only as Izuku Midoriya. No."

Izuku walked forward, his lips turned a scowl as his eyes show a look of fierce and determined.

He saw a bright light in front of him. It slowly engulfs him as he moves forward until he saw a brand new view.

A City.

"But as Shadow."


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku managed to go back to society and was doing research on how to be a hero and the best place to be a hero.

Izuku ended up finding UA. The best school in Japan. The exams are in 11 months so he has time to train until then.

He was running around the Neighborhood at high speeds so he can get used to the new area. He stop his tracks when his eye caught a glimpse of an area filled with garbage. Lots and Lots of garbage.

According to the sign, it used to be a beach that shocked him since the place doesn't even look like a beach at all. As he walks through, he was disgusted on how a beach can be so filthy. He decided to do his training there since he can improve his work and to help out the community.

-

It's been two weeks since he returned to society.

Izuku still doesn't know where his mother lives so but hasn't given up hope for finding her.

As for his living conditions, Izuku has been sleeping in trees since he's saving money, despite the huge amount of cash the Doctor gave him, on food since he doesn't have a job but wants to play safe. He bought a few clothes that he finds cool such as a Shirt that says "Ultra Chaos" and some black pants and a hoodie with sharp red stripes. He also has some nice white-red shoes to top things off.

When he's not training, he goes to the public library to learn basic academics so he can prepare for the written portion of the UA exam. 

And as for the beach, it's already halfway clean and he managed to create a new move without the assistance of the Chaos emerald. He can now teleport at will which makes things great for surprise attacks, and stealth missions. But he still has a long way to go. 

One day, he was taking a nice stroll in the neighborhood, he heard a loud explosion and decides to see what's happening.

He managed to get there fast and saw a slime villain holding a girl with brown hair as a hostage and There was a boy with ash-blonde hair fighting the slime villain.

"I'll kill you!" the blonde yelled as he launches another explosion at the slime villain. The smoke cleared up and it showed that it had no effect.

"Heheheh!!" The slime villain chuckled as he sends spear-like projectiles at the boy but he launches himself towards him using explosions while dodging and tries to attack him once again but it had no effect.

"What the? Dang, It!" the blonde scoffed, clearly frustrated that his attacks aren't doing anything. "Just sit back and let me take my new body!!" The slime villain said as he kept trying to suffocate the hostage.

The hostage looked up. Izuku saw the eyes of the girl who's been taken, hostage. The fear in her eyes is begging for someone to save her. Izuku scoffed harshly, clearly having enough of just waiting around and doing nothing.

Izuku teleported in front of the slime villain and gave him a good kick in the eye which made the villain let go for a bit. Using this opening to his fullest, Izuku quickly grabbed the girl and teleported the two away. He sets her down gently as he glares back at the villain who recovered from the surprise attack, looking pissed that his new bodysuit was taken away from his grasp.

"GARGH! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Tch. Pathetic." Izuku effortlessly dodges his attacks and counter-attacks with spears that are dark red right at the villain and was splattered all over the place. Quickly, Izuku picks up some bottles and put the sludge remains in it. He tossed the now bottled filled sludge at the blonde, telling him to call the cops. Just Before he can leave, however, he was stopped by the girl he saved.

"Thank you for saving me! words can't describe how grateful I am," she said while smiling shyly. A small blush appeared on her face as she takes a better look at her savior.

Izuku took a long glance at the girl. She has chocolate brown hair, brown eye, and light pink permanent blush marks on her cheeks. He was admittedly, a bit taken aback from her sudden display of gratefulness but shook it off, thinking that what heroes get when they save someone, being thanked. 

"You're welcome. Now have a good day."

Before he left, she stopped him once again.

"Wait! Let me introduce myself! I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said. He looks at her strangely. He isn't used to socializing with others. He usually doesn't talk to others when he goes exploring since he doesn't see much point to it but now here he is, a person he just saved introducing herself to him.

He sighed as he looked at her. Might as well try.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." and just like that, he teleported away.

The girl blinked blankly at his sudden disappearance after introducing himself. She sighed as she looks towards the blonde's direction. She was caught off guard however when she saw his behavior.

The blonde started to sweat heavily, breathing rapidly like he's going into shock. 

"um... Bakugou? Are you okay?" Ochako asked, feeling a little freaked out.

Bakugou only closed his eyes in response as the memory of his friend being taken away from him resurfaces in full force.

*FlashBack*

Two little boys are playing in the playground. The first one had ash-blonde and the other had green hair with black highlights.

"Hey, Izuku! Check it out!" kid Bakugou said as he shows the young Izuku. Sparks erupted from his hands.

Izuku is amazed at the display he showed and is smiling widely. 

"Wow, Kaachan! That's so cool!" kid Izuku said in awe. Izuku has always love heroes and always dream of being one and is waiting for the day to find out what his quirk will be.

"Yeah! You know it's cool! With my quirk, I'll be the new Number 1 Hero!" kid Bakugou said while raising his fist in the air. Izuku pouted since he has the same goal as him. 

"hmph! No fair Kanchan! I want to be the new Number 1!" kid Izuku exclaimed. "heh! I guess we just have to wait and see Izuku!" kid Bakugou replied.

Unknown to them, a mysterious figure wearing a cloak is spying on the two boys. The figure stares at the green-haired boy while he's hiding in the dark waiting for further orders.

The figure raises his hand to his ear and activated the communicator. "Boss, I have sights on the target. Should I commence capture?" The figure asked as he continues to glare at the green-haired boy.

"Yes. Proceed to capture our new test subject," 

"Got it. Thanks, boss."

The figure put on a wicked smile and dash towards the green-haired boy. 

Before Izuku realizes it, he received a hard punch to his head. Not powerful enough to kill him, but powerful enough to knock him out cold. Blood was seen dripping out of the head.

"Whoops! Oh well. Gotta take this brat back to the boss!" the figure said as he picks up the unconscious Izuku.

Bakugou's eyes widen in shock and fear as he just saw a man came out of nowhere and just punch Izuku out cold. 

Out of reflex he immediately ran towards the attacker and launch punches and kicks along with his explosions, but they are small explosions. The mysterious man just stood there and just watch as the little boy trying to fight him. Due to him being a kid, he doesn't have enough strength to hurt him.

"tch. Look at you! Trying to play a hero! HA! Get out of my way!" The figure taunted at the panting Bakugou. Bakugou was about to land another punch but was met by a solid punch in the face. He was sent flying to the slide which left a huge dent in it.

Bakugou is too beaten up from that attack but with all of his strength, he tries to crawl to the attacker.

"I.... w-won't.... let... you... take... Izuku..." Bakugou tried to get closer to the blurry image of Izuku and the attacker are getting further and further away.

Bakugou used the remaining strength he had left and lifted his arm up trying to reach the now gone Izuku. 

"....I'm.....Sorry.... my friend..."

He falls unconscious. 

*Flashback End*

Tears were slowly escaping Bakugou's eyes when he opened them again and attempted to fight it back but failed miserably.

"Bakugou? Why are you crying?" 

Bakugou looked at Uraraka before wiping his tears off and walked away to the police station. 

As they walk home, Ochako asks him about what happens when she asks that question. Bakugou thinks it's better to tell her now than later so she can understand.

"That guy that saved you, was an old friend of mine that went missing for 10 years." 

Ochako gasped at the information. The teen that saved her was a long-missing person? Never in her life, she would think that something like that would happen.

"We were four when he was kidnaped. I saw him being taken away in front of my own eyes. I try to fight his kidnapper but I was too weak. He made quick work of me and ran off with him. When I told my parents and his mother, they were devastated. We call the police and they were working on the case but they couldn't find him in the end," he looked down, reliving the feeling of shame and regret. He wanted to save him but he wasn't strong enough and kept blaming himself for that for years.

He shook his head and looked up, his face now looking more determined, "That is why I'll be a hero. To protect those who have families so they can live happily together. I'll keep getting stronger and stronger so I'll be strong Hero who will save those in need."

Ochako smiled, feeling happy that he finally found Izuku after all those years of guilt. "Since that was him, you should tell your parents and his mother the great news!" She suggested while punching the air dramatically.

Bakugou gave a soft smile at her suggestion. "Your right, but he changed a lot really. He's almost a completely different person."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"What I mean is that his appearance change. When we were kids, he had green hair, bright green energetic eyes. But now he has red eyes that don't have a lot of energy, and black hair with sharp red stripes. I don't know what happens over the past decade but my best guess is that he was put through experiments which could explain why his appearance looks different," he answered.

"His appearance may change but he is still the same person," she reassured him quickly. It seemed to have worked since a small smiled appeared on his face and nodded.

The two split ways after that. Bakugou went to drop off the slime villain at the police station while Ochako goes back to her apartment.

Ochako quickly went inside her home and jump in the bed to prepare for another day of school. She was having some thoughts before she went to sleep, But all she can think about is Izuku saving her and his appearance which was making her blushing madly.

'Izuku huh? He's a handsome guy.'

-

Bakugou ran back to his home to tell his parent's good news and once they did they quickly invited Inko over to tell them the good news. Inko arrived in 10 minutes and was sitting down on the sofa as Mitsuki brings green tea.

"Hey, Mitsuki! So what's the news?" Inko asked as she sips onto her tea.

"He's alive!" Mitsuki exclaimed while small tears leaked out of her eyes. Bakugou was behind the couch, trying his best to fight the tears but failing miserably.

Inko has no idea what they are talking about.

"Who's alive?" she asked as she sets her tea back down to the coffee table. Mitsuki began laughing at her friend's density.

"IZUKU!!!! IZUKU MIDORIYA IS ALIVE! HE'S STILL OUT THERE!!!!" she yelled as the tears now became larger.

Inko froze the second Mitsuki said that. Not even a second later and she cries in tears of joy.

"MY BABY IZUKU IS ALIVE!!!!!!" she screamed as she collapses to the ground. Mitsuki ran to her for a big hug and continued to cry along with her.

Bakugou leaves them alone so they can have their moment and went to his room to go to sleep.

Bakugou said his final thoughts of today before he drifts off to sleep.

'It's good to have you back old friend.'


End file.
